The elk of Thranduil
by thearrowsoflegolas
Summary: Thranduil/Reader. You always enjoyed yourself in Mirkwood, but you had to admit, the constant monotony of forest walks and archery training was beginning to bore you. Then Thranduil decided to show you something slightly more exciting... oneshot


I'm not going to lie this is just an excuse to write an excess of fluff... I apologise...

* * *

Thranduil smiled down at you, the autumn sunlight catching in his white blonde hair and making it seem almost translucent. He stood at least a head and a half taller than you, so you always got a crick in your neck when you were around him. You didn't mind, though. You were happy to be spending time with him.

Ever since the battle of five armies, where your dear friend and companion, Thorin Oakenshield, had tragically lost his life, you had lived in the halls of Mirkwood under the watch of its powerful king. You knew, of course, of the feud between elves and dwarves, but that had not affected your relationship with Thranduil in any way. If anything, the loss of your good friend had made him more persistent to care for you, and you often stayed up the whole night discussing pointless trivia and sharing anecdotes. Your days in Mirkwood, as expected, were filled with fine banquets and archery lessons, normal elf stuff.

Today, however, was different. Thranduil, after returning from a long and, as he had informed you, incredibly boring journey, had requested your presence, as he had said he had something to show you.

"Where are you actually taking me, Thranduil?" you asked, looking up at him and squinting your eyes against the too-bright sunlight.

He smiled down at you, his blue eyes shining with excitement, "I can't tell you that!" he replied, his voice low and silky, "It would ruin the surprise!"

He nudged you teasingly in the ribs with his elbow, and you chuckled. He was always so serious and uptight when he was around other people, but when it just you and him, he let go of his crispy exterior.

You walked further, and eventually reached a large, beautifully designed building. The huge ornate oak doors reached higher than even Thranduil's head, and the beautiful walls were covered in weaving, twisting ivy.

Thranduil stepped infront of you, and gracefully opened the massive doors, then stepped back and held his arm open, a small smile on his face.

"Ladies first," he grinned, and you quirked an eyebrow and gingerly walked through the open door.

Your mouth opened and a silent, "Wow" escaped from your mouth.

The high ceiling increased the apparent size of the room, and through the coloured glass windows, the bright sun shone, casting beautiful patterns on the walls. The floor was covered in fluffy, clean straw, and in the centre of the room stood the largest animal you had ever seen. It looked like an elk, but was at least twenty hands high, not counting the magnificent horns that protruded from its head, adding at least another ten hands to its height.

"So?" asked Thranduil, coming behind you and placing a warm hand on your back, "What do you think?"

"I… " you stuttered, unable to form a proper sentence, awestruck.

Thranduil smiled, "I knew you'd like it," he said, and grabbed your hand with his, pulling you forward towards the creature, "Let's get you two introduced…"

Your heart rate increased, "Wait," you said, "I'm not sure I can do this, it's… it's so big…"

You would never admit being scared in front of him, but you had to say, the animal infront of you made you very nervous.

Thranduil stopped, and looked straight at you, his eyes boring deep into you.

"(Your name), he said, earnestly, "You know I would never let anything hurt you. You're safe with me."

You smiled, you knew that, with Thranduil at your side, you were safe. Grabbing his hand tighter, you took a deep breath and followed him towards the beast, your heart pounding.

You reached the giant elk, and Thranduil, still holding your hand, raised it to gently touch its side. The thick fur encased your hand, and the animal's large head turned down, it's dark eyes studying you.

"He likes you," whispered Thranduil into your ear, moving your hand up its neck, entwining your fingers together.

A breathy laugh escaped your lips, and you felt Thranduil smile behind you. He bent down, until his lips were almost touching your neck, and his warm breath made the small hairs there stand on end.

"Still scared?" he breathed, his blond hair ticking your shoulders.

"Nah," you whispered, still running your fingers through its soft coat, feeling the thick hairs brush against your hands, still covered by Thranduil's, "piece of cake…"

A short warm breath hit your neck as Thranduil chuckled, "Good," he replied, standing up.

"I have wanted to show you this for a long time," he smiled, and you turned your face up to him, your eyes shining with excitement, "I'm so glad you finally feel safe with me," he continued.

You removed your hand from the elk, still holding firmly onto the hand of Thranduil, and turned to face him, your mouth lifting at the sides, as you moved your entwined hands to your heart.

"I will always feel safe with you by my side."


End file.
